Some conventional printers can update their firmware. When firmware is updated, for example, a new function is added to a printer. However, such new function cannot often be used only when firmware is updated. Normally, since the functions on the printer side are controlled by a printer driver which runs on the computer side, the new function cannot be used unless the printer driver is updated. Hence, the latest firmware requires the latest driver, and vice versa.
Even when the firmware of a printer is old, the latest printer driver can be installed in the computer in practice. That is, the printer driver is often incompatible to the firmware. In such case, when a setup dialog of the printer driver is launched, a user interface is provided as if a new function which is not supported by the old firmware could be set.
Therefore, the user must recognize functions which are currently supported, and must take precaution so that he or she may not change setups of unsupported functions.
If a new function which is not supported by the old firmware is set using the latest printer driver, the printer with the old firmware receives an unknown command, and may malfunction.
Furthermore, it is difficult to recognize functions implemented by firmware even when the user observes the outer appearance of a printer. For this reason, the user cannot easily recognize if a specific function is supported.